This invention relates in general to the manufacture and use of non-woven fabrics. Typical prior art fabrics are disclosed in the following patents: Mesek et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,483,051; Vosburgh, U.S. Pat. No. 3,459,627; Hartman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,502,763; Hartmann, U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,729; Vogt et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,689,342; and Prentice, U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,198. These patents disclose various methods of manufacturing non-woven fabrics which have approximately the same degree of smoothness on one side as on the other. By way of contrast, the fabric of this invention is at least two times as smooth on one side as on the other. The prior art fabrics are made of discrete fibers while the fabric of this invention is made of substantially continuous filaments. The prior art fabrics are substantially uniform in density while the fabric of this invention is approximately twice as dense on the smooth side as on the rough side. The extruded fibers in the prior art spinning apparatus are allowed to solidify before they strike the collecting surface. In the method of this invention, the extruded filaments are blown against a smooth collecting surface while the filaments are still soft, whereby the filaments flatten at their points of contact with the collecting surface and form a smooth surface. In the past, disposable diapers and similar articles have been manufactured using one or more layers of cellulose tissue which makes the diaper relatively stiff and boardy to the feel. This stiffness chafes the baby's skin and is one cause of diaper rash. Also, these prior art diapers tend to split and bunch up because the cellulose tissue layers do not have sufficient wet strength to absorb stresses that they are subjected to during handling of or movement by the baby. The fabric of this invention eliminates these boardy cellulose tissue layers and makes it possible to replace them with a fluffy pad of air laid absorbent fibers adjacent to the rough side of the fabric, which anchors the pad against bunching, splitting, or separating. The smooth side of the fabric provides comfortable contact against the baby's skin. The fabric of this invention is also relatively strong and stretchable so that it can yield in response to the baby's movements.